The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode nineteen: Dark kion
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: dark kion. Scene cuts to kion cooking in the lair's kitchen Kion: geez. how long does it take for a pizza to be done? Tukio walks up to kion Tukio: hi kion. Kion: hey tukio. Tukio looks into the oven Tukio: what're you making? Kion: well i WAS gonna make this giant pizza for me and the others, but it's taking eternity. Tukio looks at the oven settings and sets it to where the oven makes the pizza in perfect mode Tukio opens the oven and takes out the pizza Kion: oh. thanks. Tukio: no prob. Tukio kicks the oven closed and helps kion put up the pizza Tukio: so what's the occasion kion? Kion: can't a dude just make some food for his buds? Tukio: fair enough. Kion grabs some sodas from the fridge and tukio opens one Tukio: so kion. i checked on the lion orb today, and it started glowing in a dark color for some reason. weird thing is that even I don't know what it means. Kion: it's probably nothing. hey. you mind calling our friends for me? Tukio: not at all. Tukio pulls out his phone Tukio: so how many people? Kion: about ten. Tukio: got it. Tukio sends text messages to the friends he selected. Tukio: i just realized that we actually have ten friends in total. so i just sent one to all of them. good thing we have twelve slices. Kion: true. Kion and tukio clink their soda cans together and drink from them Scene cuts to dogo doing some research in the out lands Dogo: think dogo. think. what can you do to get rid of kion. he's seen through all of your plans, and now that you have blood from a titan, you can think ahead of that. Janja: dogo! Dogo looks to see janja running over to him with a video camera Dogo: yes janja. what is it? Janja: look at this. Janja hands dogo the video camera it's shown that kion and his friends are eating the pizza that kion made Ono: i'm just saying kion. it seems awfully suspicious of you to do something like this. Kion burps in ono's face and sneers as ono wipes his eyes Kion: and when you think about it, i AM the main character of this show, so i'd have to do this eventually. Ono: yeah, good point. Dogo: so what? it's just kion being kion. what can i do with this? Janja: look closer and you'll see tukio talking Tukio: and it's weird. the orb was glowing a dark color, and i have no idea why. but my theory is that it's the dark energy of kion and kudiyan being crossed over. Mtoto: that WOULD make sense. can i see said orb? Vijana: me too. it sounds cool. Tukio: i guess. i'd have to see if it's okay with kion first. The video shuts off Dogo: the orb glowing dark energy? very intriguing. Janja: precisely. that's why i brought this to you. Janja looks at the capsule with jasiri's blood Janja: so dogo. what do you plan to do with that? Dogo looks at jasiri's blood and grabs the capsule Dogo: you know what janja? i just found out. Dogo grins evilly Scene cuts to kion and bunga playing video games Bunga: hey kion. thanks again for the pizza dude. who knew you were a cook? Kion: i try. i mean, it's pretty easy to make, since they practically give you all the steps. Bunga: true. Kion beats bunga in the game Kion: yes! victory burp! Kion burps in bunga's face and bunga wipes his eyes Bunga: i can still smell the pizza. Kion: yeah. i'd still smell it too. Tukio, mtoto, and vijana walk up to kion Tukio: hey kion? is it alright if i show mtoto and vijana the lion orb? they seem interested in it. Kion: fine with me. knowing you, it's obviously under top notch security. Tukio: sure is. cmon guys. Tukio, mtoto, and vijana run off Bunga: so when are you gonna make a move on jasiri? Kion: eh. i'm still working on it. Scene cuts to tukio, mtoto, and vijana walking up to the room that has the lion orb in it Tukio: here it is guys. you're about to see one of the three orbs of power. Mtoto: this is gonna be so cool. Vijana: no kidding. Tukio opens the door and reveals the orb and tukio, mtoto, and vijana walk over to it The orb glows again surprising mtoto and vijana Mtoto: wow. this is really the lion orb? Vijana: so cool. i have to touch it. Tukio: sad to say guys, but i'm putting this under complete lockdown. no one can touch it until we unlock it's power. Mtoto: how come? it looks harmless enough. kinda looks like an oversized brain cell. Tukio: true, but these orbs have huge limits to their power that can go across the world. that's why we have to save it until the right moment. and with it glowing this dark energy, that's highly unlikely. Mtoto: that bad huh? in that case, my hooves are off. Vijana: i still wanna see what this baby does. i bet if there was an egret orb, i'd have so much power that it'd show me the gods of the food lands. Tukio and mtoto laugh a bit Tukio: i wouldn't go THAT far vijana. you guys wanna head by the lair's pool? Mtoto: sure. i could go down for that. Vijana: i could use some relaxation. Tukio, mtoto, and vijana run off and the orb glows even harder than before Scene cuts to kion and kiara's room as kion appears to be having a nightmare Kion starts squirming as we go into his head to witniss his nightmare Kion: what is this place? am i inside my head? Kion imagines something and a piece of jasiri's mane appears in front of him Kion: yep. deffinatly in my own head. Kion lets out a burp that echoes through his head Kion: ha ha. brain burp. i wonder if bunga can come in here. Kion looks around for bunga Kion: bunga!? bunga!? yo, cmon in here dude! i'm inside my brain! Just then kion sees a dark shadow blasting a bakery down Kion: welp, can't let him do that. Kion runs over to the dark figure who grabs him by the neck Kion: whoa. nice reflexes. Dark figure: thanks. but that's besides the point. it seems that you don't know who i am. Kion: well you ARE covering your face. Dark figure: good point. The figure reveales his face and appears to be a dark version of kion Kion: whoa. did you have to be so handsome? now i'm gonna feel bad about punching you. Dark kion: you don't seem to get it. i'm you. Kion: um...no you're not. i'm me. and there can only be one me. Dark kion: true, but there can also be a dark version of you. allow me to explain. or in this case, show. Dark kion shows kion a clip of him destroying the pride lands and ruling supreme Kion: so you're hitler? Dark kion: not exactly. but you will be soon enough. Kion burps in dark kion's face and kicks him off Kion: thanks for the tour offer dude, but i prefer to PROTECT my home. Kion grabs some of the cakes and frees the owner Owner: thank you sir. Kion: no prob dude. hey, can i get a discount since this is my head? Dark kion blasts the owner and walks over to kion Kion: hey dude. not cool. now his family's gonna starve to death. Dark kion grabs kion and glares into his eyes turning kion into a depressed wussy Dark kion: say goodbye kion. Dark kion traps kion in a box laughs manically as he burns the pride lands and kion watches in fear Kion is seen still squirming as kiara tries to wake him up Kiara: kion! wake up! Kiara smacks kion across the face waking him up and kion hugs kiara while crying Kiara: kion? Kion: kiara, it was horrible! there was a dark me, and he was a fan of hitler, and he tried to burn everyone in the pride lands alive! Kiara comforts kion Kiara: don't worry kion. you're save now. it was just a nightmare. Kion continues to cry as kiara consults him Kiara: hey. it's gonna be okay. no one's gonna get hurt. Kion: p-p-promise? Kiara smiles Kiara: promise. Kion smiles while still crying as he squeezes kiara tighter Scene cuts to the next day with kion sitting on the lair's balcony while thinking about his nightmare Kion: what was that nightmare all about? why was there an evil me? Kion looks over the pride lands Kion: could it have been a sign? it sure was weird. Dogo is seen hanging from the bottom of kion's balcony Kion: i just don't get it. i feel like it has something to do with the orb. Dogo rises up and kicks kion's face sending him back Dogo: too bad no one else is here. i wanted to see them in fear. Kion: dogo! Dogo: yep. Janja jumps up to the balcony ledge Kion: janja. how was the torture i laid on you? Janja: not as bad as i thought it'd be. still took five days to get the taste out though. Kion: eh. good enough. Dogo jumps at kion who blocks his punch and knees him only for dogo to low sweel him and kick him into a wall Dogo pins kion against the wall and pulls out a syringe Dogo: tell me kion. have you ever wondered what it was like to be a tree? Kion: you mean besides when i was sleeping? Kion burps in dogo's face making dogo release him only for dogo to kick kion side ways Kion regains his balance and collides punches with dogo only for dogo to put him in a headlock Dogo sticks the syringe into kion's arm and makes it sink in knocking kion out Dogo: let's get out of here while we can. Janja walks over to dogo Janja: can i poop in his mouth now? i wanna get back at him for last week. Dogo: later. any time wasted is a risk. let's roll. Janja nods and runs off with dogo Scene cuts to janja sitting on kion's mouth in four leg position Janja: i'm ready boss. well, on my but is at least. Dogo: well hurry up you dimwit! we already have two poop jokes in this show, and that's enough for one arc! then again, this IS a new arc. whatever! Janja poops in kion's mouth for five seconds and then lets a wet fart into his eyes and then runs off Janja runs up to dogo who's creating the dark mixture Janja: i also farted in his eyes. it sounded wet. Dogo: oh, just perfect. a specific fart joke too. get the mixture. Janja nods and grabs the mixture jar and then gives it to dogo Janja and dogo walk over to kion who still has poop in his mouth Dogo: get it out you dimwit. Janja: i want him to swallow it like he did to me. Dogo: well do you want him to find out what we're up to? Janja rolls his eyes and washes the poop out with some water Dogo: that's better. Dogo makes kion drink the mixture and kion glows a dark tone Dogo: it's happening janja. kion's dark escense is finally awakening. Kion forms into dark kion and stands up Dark kion: your poop is pointless and you should never do it again. it's also as white as your death bed. Dark kion looks at janja and his eyes flash Dark kion: when i send you to it that is. Janja winces at dark kion's voice as dark kion walks off Dogo: prepare yourself janja. we have a land to take over. Scene cuts to tukio and mtoto making spice balls while vijana watches Tukio:(rapping)who cares if it's hot, who cares if it's spicy. Tukio takes the spice balls out of the oven and puts them on the counter while he continues to rap Tukio:(rapping)these types of food make my stomach all mighty. Mtoto puts the seasoning and sause on them while he continues the rap Mtoto:(rapping)stuff it in mouth even if it's on fire. that'll just make my heart rate higher. Tukio and mtoto:(rapping)and make our souls more pure! Tukio and mtoto howl and then start laughing vijana grabs a spice ball Vijana: i'd join in, but singings never been my strong point. Tukio: that's cool. who makes groups by singing anyway? Mtoto: exactly. Vijana eats the spice ball and his mouth starts to flame up Mtoto shoots water into vijana's mouth and they all start laughing and then high five Dark kion is seen walking up the steps to the kitchen and is disguised as normal kion Dark kion: and as long as i act like him, and dogo can take over the pride lands all he wants Dark kion grins evilly Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan